


The Softest ANBU

by LexNite



Series: One shots, shorts, and drabbles...oh my! [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, five times fic, just some super soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexNite/pseuds/LexNite
Summary: I've never done a fic in this style before so here goes!Five times Iruka gets flowers from his secret ANBU boyfriend and one time he gets to be soft with him.This is just an excuse to write KakaIru fluff.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: One shots, shorts, and drabbles...oh my! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226999
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	The Softest ANBU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexadecimalrebooted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/gifts).



> For the amazing Hex. I am so glad to have you as a fandom friend. <3

Broken eggs were the last thing Iruka needed after the terrible day he’d had. He’d had the worst parent-teacher meeting in his career, had damaged his favorite vest, and now the handle to his grocery bag broke just as he got into the door. It was enough to make him cry, but the raw egg on his floor took priority. He set the groceries on the table and trudged back to the front door to deal with the mess.

When he made it back to the kitchen, he noticed his window was slightly open. He went to check the wards and found they were still in place. A single rose was tucked into the track. He picked up the rose, bringing it to his nose. He smiled as he pushed the window closed again, locking it. The smile stuck around through groceries, dinner, and grading. That night, he laid the rose on his nightstand so it would be the first thing he was when he woke up the next morning.

-

He found the next one tucked between two books on his shelf a few weeks later after back to back night shifts at the mission’s desk. He had been so exhausted that he’d almost missed it. He had pressed the first one between two books to preserve it. He put the new one on his nightstand once more. It was a gentle reminder that even a long day could still have a good ending.

-

Naruto happened to be with him when he found the next ones. “Uh, Iruka-sensei, why are there flowers by your door?”

He’d offered to take the boy to get some ramen after a hard day of training but needed to drop off the homework from that day. His class that day did not want to sit still all day, and it had driven him up the wall. A nice bowl of ramen sounded nice, but the small vase sitting next to his front door was even better. He tried to hide his smile from his former student, not wanting to explain. “Oh, maybe I have a secret admirer.”

The blond made a face as his sensei bent down to pick up the vase. “Why would someone leave you flowers?”

Iruka shot him a look over his shoulder. “I am a cute bachelor; thank you very much.”

Naruto pretended to gag. “Gross, Iruka-sensei. I don’t want to think about anyone dating you. You’re like my dad. Besides, they won’t be good enough for you.”

“Oh, hush you.” He was both offended and super touched by Naruto’s words. “And I think the flowers are sweet.” He shifted the vase to his other hand and fished out his keys. He deposited his school bag on the table and carefully set the vase on the counter.

“Well, is there a note? If it’s a secret admirer, then they should have left a clue.”

“Not if they want it to be an actual secret.” Iruka knew there wasn’t a note, but then again, he didn’t need one. “Now, how about that ramen?”

-

Anko was the next to become suspicious when she saw a pile of rose petals drying by his bedroom window. “Sooooo, Iruka, my dear, want to tell me who that ANBU was that I saw leaving last night?”

Iruka decided to feign innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He pulled out a black shirt to change into since she’d convinced him to go out for drinks that night.

“Oh, don’t play coy with me, Ru. A pile of rose petals and I saw a mysterious figure slipping out your window last night when I was getting home. You have been acting suspicious for weeks, and now I know why. I have not gotten any for months, and now you’re withholding details from me! How dare you!” She flopped dramatically on his bed. 

“Are you going to keep riding my ass, or are we getting drinks?”

“Can’t I ride your ass and still get drinks?” She winked at him, giving him a sultry look.

Iruka just laughed at her antics, used to her flirtatious ways. “You wish, asshole. You’re buying the first round now, and I want one of the huge, fruity drinks.” Anko groaned at his choice of drinks, mostly because it was sure to get them both wasted.

-

The most embarrassing time he found flowers had to be after he got promoted at work. He was going to start helping the vice principal and would be training to be his replacement. “Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei! Who sent you flowers?” Having twenty students shouting at him so early in the morning was not how he’d expected to start his day. 

He nearly groaned when he saw the massive vase on his desk. There was no way his pre-genin were going to let this go without an explanation. It took nearly twenty minutes to convince them that it was merely a friend congratulating him on his promotion. The other teachers were much harder to convince. He blushed furiously when Mako-san implied he needed to ‘properly’ thank whoever sent the flowers.

He got so many stares carrying the huge bouquet home, but it was better than leaving it on his desk. He had to admit it was gorgeous and would go well with the other flowers he’d already preserved. The pop of color would look nice with the dark red and white roses. He wasn’t sure what he’d do with all of them, but they were too pretty to throw away in the trash. 

-

A soft thud was the only warning he got before a dark figure fell headfirst into his apartment. He’d been enjoying a cup of tea before bed, but he quickly shifted gears to help the idiot who’d tumbled into the room. “You know knocking is so much easier than disabling my wards, especially when you are chakra depleted.”

The ANBU raised his head, but it took effort. “I don’t know what you mean, sensei.”

Iruka rolled his eyes and bent down to help him stand. He grunted with the effort of deadlifting him from the floor. “For being so dang skinny, you sure are heavy.”

“Maa, I love how you sweet talk to me. You know how to make a shinobi feel special.” His words were slurred, which was concerning. He must have overdone it on his last mission. It took a while, but he managed to dump the ANBU onto his bed. He started to undo the buckles that held his armor in place, carefully looking him over for any wounds. “Did you like the flowers?” The man asked softly, looking over Iruka’s shoulder.

He glanced over to the flowers he had hung to dry. “They were beautiful. Thank you, but you don’t have to keep buying them for me.”

“I like to,” came a soft response after a moment.

Iruka managed to get his armor and weapons off without too much trouble. He helped the ANBU preposition himself on the bed before doing a more thorough once over, this time with healing chakra. Nothing was broken or bleeding. He was probably hiding a few bumps and bruises under his dirty clothes, but he was not in immediate danger. Though, he would need to rest for a while before he got his strength back. He reached up and carefully removed the porcelain mask, setting it on his nightstand. He brushed aside his loves unruly silver hair and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Welcome home, Kakashi.”

Kakashi gave him a lopsided grin under his cloth mask. “You can’t be so soft with me. What will the other ANBU say?”

Iruka grinned down at him. “I think they already know you’re the softest ANBU there is. You know your need to leave me flowers is getting everyone suspicious. Soon, everyone will know the truth.”

“Can’t have that, now can we, sensei?”

“I guess not.” He went to move away, but Kakashi grabbed his arm.

“Don’t go.”

Iruka looked down at his tired face and shook his head. “I don’t know. Snuggling with your boyfriend is pretty soft. What will the other ANBU say?”

Kakashi reached up and cupped his face. “I think I’m okay with them thinking I’m soft if it means you’ll stay.” He smiled and pressed his face against the copy-nin’s hand. “Besides, it will make them underestimate me.” Iruka laughed as he let Kakashi pull him back down. Many people thought the teacher was too soft to be a shinobi, but if he meant he got moments like this, then he didn’t care. His love was home safe, and that was worth more than any gift Kakashi could ever bring him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> Or on Twitter: [Lex](https://twitter.com/amartini2016)


End file.
